Family Antics
by Pricat
Summary: A spin off series from True, True Friend, my other series involving the antics of Dudley and Piggy's family and the antics and adventures they have
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like doing another series of stories to do with Deadly, Dudley and Piggy along with their family, but still updating A True, True Friend before those who're enjoying it wig out.**

 **So in this first one, it's the last few days of Summer before Dugli and Ellie start pre-school, Jareth starting kindergarten and Suki and Sumi starting first grade so they're trying to cram in fun before that starts.**

* * *

"Aww man, Summer's almost over meaning for you, Dugli and Ellie, you have school!" Jareth said.

"You too, aren't you going into kindergarten this year, while Dugli and Ellie are starting pre-school?" Suki said.

"That's right, he is, but he's just nervous about it." Dudley told her.

It was the last few days of Summer and Dudley, Piggy and their family had been enjoying the three month break, so in a few days, it would be the start of school for Dugli, Ellie, Jareth, Suki and Sumi so they were excited yet nervous so Deadly could help him and Ellie get ready.

Plus they were having a cookout in the backyard, plus the kids were having fun, while Dudley, Deadly

and Piggy were sitting loungers just enjoying the early evening, relaxing seeing Ellie curious seeing fireflies making Deadly grin, because it was cute since she did not like the dark when sleeping, being three and a half so the fireflies reminded her of her night light.

"Too cute, as we're working on that with her, plus I hope she'll do alright, at school, along with Jareth." Deadly said drinking ice tea.

"They will, they're sweet, and a bit like you, Jareth moreso." Dudley pointed out to his twin brother.

Deadly nodded noticing the kids had to get ready for bed soon, making Jareth sigh, because he was having fun, to go inside now, following his cousins into the mansion like house, going upstairs, plus Crystal was going to her room, letting things be.

Dudley was relieved that Suki and Sumi were in pyjamas along with Dugli and Ellie, but Jareth was being m

ischievous, using his growing magic making him sigh, letting Deadly handle him, knowing Jareth's teacher had their work cut out hearing Jareth laughing like Deadly knowing that his and Ellie's dad was spending time with both him and Ellie.

"We should let Deadly handle this, you know?" Piggy said seeing Suki and Sumi nod, as their parents were putting Dugli to bed first, so maybe they could help their uncle, seeing Jareth walking on his bedroom ceiling, hoping Ellie did not see what her big brother was doing, making Deadly grin, saying that it was alright.

"Good thing, as he's getting sleepy, I can take it from here." he said hearing Jareth yawning, tucking his son in, but kissed his light blue scaled head seeing him out like a light, going to see to Ellie, as he was reading to her explaining that Jareth had been mischievous which she got, hoping that things would be alright, cuddling her dragon bear, as Deadly kissed her green scaled head putting on the night light.

"Finally, phantom time, now the kids are in bed." Deadly said, leaving the house, making Dudley and Piggy get it hoping that he would be careful while out there knowing that he would be grumpy later, needing an nap knowing the last three months had been fun, with the kids on summer break.

Later that morning, Dudley was making breakfast for everybody, making Suki and Sumi wonder where Deadly was, making Ellie and Jareth grin, knowing their dad had been doing his stuff, saying he would be up later


	2. Mall Mischief

**A/N**

 **Here's mo of the stories, but hope people are enjoying the antics.**

 **In this one, Jareth causes mischief at the mall while school shopping with Dudley, Suki and Sumi much to Dudley's irritation while Deadly is home watching Dugli and Ellie.**

* * *

"Do we have to go school shopping, can't you along with Dudley and Piggybdo it?" Jareth asked.

"Nice try boy, but it's better you pick out what you want, plus it won't be bad." Deadly said.

"You're saying that, because you get to stay home, with Dugli and Ellie." Jareth replied.

It was the next day, and Jareth, Suki and Sumi were going to the mall school shopping with Dudley, while Deadly was staying home with Dugli and Ellie, since they already had what they needed, for pre-school making Jareth annoyed his little sister and cousin got out of school shopping making Suki and Sumi sigh.

"Let's go, maybe it'll be fun, just give it a chance, alright?" Sumi said to him.

"Why is Jareth grumpy, as going to the mall is fun?" Ellie asked Deadly.

"He doesn't like clothes shopping, but he might come around." Deadly replied.

He saw that she was being quiet compared to Dugli, who was being hyperactive, thanks to having Nutella on his pancakes, making him and Ellie cover their horns.

"Daddy, will pre-school teach Dugli, to use his inside voice?" Ellie asked Deadly.

"For your uncle's sake, let's hope so." Deadly replied to her, seeing her go play or colour, seeing his nephew being a hyperactive little dragon, needing to calm him, like Jareth at bedtime, seeing him beginning to get sleepy since he was having a sugar crash making Ellie wonder, if her cousin was alright.

"He's just sleepy, after having a lot of Nutella, but it's why you can't have a lot of sufar, but he just neds an nap." Deadly told her, putting a sleeping Dugli on the couch, wrapping a blanket around him gently hoping Jareth wasn't driving everybody crazy at the mall.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mall after picking out his school stuff, Jareth was becoming quite bored of shopping, until his purple eyes spied the toy store which was his favourite store in the mall, besides the magic store, grinning going there unseen, using his magic going into the toy store, playing with remote control drones, since Sneaker had shown him, how to fly them accidentally flying it out of the store.

"Oopsie, oh well somebody will find it sooner or later, but way better than clothes shopping, as that isn't fun doing." Jareth said pkaying with Nerf guns, unaware his uncle noticed, he'd slipped off when helping Suki and Sumi with things so was freaking out, realising his young nephew had slipped off.

"Daddy, he might have went to the toy store, as one of the drones from there are flying around." Suki told him.

"Your cousin is really taking after your uncle, with his antics, you know?" Dudley said as they were going in there seeing Jareth shooting hoops, grinning seeing his uncle there, with Suki and Sumi.

"You're so in trouble, as you can't just run off, Alrigjt?" Dudley told him, as Jareth relented.

"Sorry but I got bored, after all that clotnes shopping, you know?" Jareth told him.

"I get it, but maybe we can make it fun, just don't run off, alright?" Dudley replied, as they were going back on track.

A while later, Dudley, Jareth, Suki and Sumi were home and exhausted from shopping, seeing Deadly had things pretty calm back home, seeing Dugli and Ellie having an afternoon snack, making Deadly wonder, if things had gone well.

"After a speed bump, yes, but how was things here?" Dudley asked his twin brother.

"Good, despite Dugli having a sugar rush, but he quietned down, taking an nap." Deadly replied.

They were having fun, but Jareth, Suki and Sumi were hanging out after taking naps while Dudley was helping Piggy, because her talk show was starting again despite the kids starting school in a few days plus Deadly was good at watching the kids while she and Dudley were out.


End file.
